Help
中文译文请见帮助 对百科不熟悉？ * A wiki is designed to allow every user to edit its content. If you see something you think could be improved about the , improve it! Just click the "edit" tab at the top of most pages to edit their contents. You may have to sign up and/or log in before you'll see the "edit" tab - but it's free and takes under a minute to do so. * Don't be afraid to edit. Part of the wiki system is an integrated version tracking system, so there's never a fear of losing something. If you make a mistake, you or someone else can easily fix it - so take the initiative and make a change if you think it's useful. (Tip: when editing, you can also use the "Preview" button to check how the page will look before you save it!) * While it's not required reading, has some handy pointers on how to format pages so they stay consistent with the rest of the wiki. Don't worry if you just want to make a small change, though - go ahead and do it; someone can always update it later if need be to make it consistent. * If you need a basic guide to the formatting syntax used for editing pages, take a look at the . * If you want to experiment with wiki code someplace other than an actual article page, you can use your own , or the shared sandbox page. * Once you feel comfortable with Wiki syntax, feel free to start adding your Neverwinter knowledge to the many articles. 对无冬不熟悉？ * The is designed to be a reference for all things Neverwinter-related. Feel free to create articles on topics as you encounter them, and of course to use the as a helpful guide to your Neverwinter experience. * If you've worked with MediaWikis before, then all of the standard formatting will be familiar. * See for some basic guidelines regarding article formatting. 什么都不熟悉？ * If you're looking to find information, the best place to start is either browsing from the Main Page, or using the search box at the top of the page (Note: clicking "Go" will try to go to a page with the exact name you entered - if you want to look for keywords, click Search instead!). * If you don't find what you're looking for, remember that the is made up of articles contributed by its users - it might just be that no one has written about that topic yet! So ! * If you want to contribute (perhaps you found a topic that didn't have any info when you were looking for it, and now you know more about it), go for it! The Mediawiki editing help page has the basics of how to use wiki formatting, and you can edit any page just by clicking the "edit" link at the top (you'll need to be logged in to see edit links, but creating an account is free and easy!). If you want to create a new page, just type the name in the search box on the left and click Go - if it doesn't exist, you'll be given the option to edit it as new. * Enjoy Neverwinter! 其他帮助 If you need help with something related to the administration of the wiki, contact a sysop.